Just Belong for You
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Kau takkan tahu kapan cinta sejatimu akan datang untukmu. Orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pelengkap hidupmu selamanya, orang yang akan menghapus air mata dari pipimu, orang yang akan mengukir senyum terindahmu, dan orang yang dengan suka rela mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapaimu. Kau takkan tahu sampai ia berkata padamu "Aku Cinta Padamu" dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. OneShoot!


**Just Belong for You  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter© J.K Rowling, dan sedikit cuplikan dari dongeng "**_**Beauty and the Beast" dengan perubahan seperlunya -_-**_

**Rated: T**

**Warnings! : **OOC, TyPOs, dan sedikit ketidaksempurnaan yang bertebaran.

Selamat membaca ;D

* * *

><p>"AAAAAARGH!"<p>

Jeritan dan gelegar guntur yang menggema di tengah malam di sebuah _mansion _mewah yang super klasik namun bernuansa suram. Suara-suara itu membangunkan seorang wanita cantik yang tadinya tertidur pulas. Sang wanita langsung terduduk kaget medengarnya dan spontan menengok ke samping kanannya dimana tadinya seorang pria tertidur disana. Tempatnya kosong dan selimutnya tersingkap.

'Pasti karena mimpi lagi,' sang wanita yang baru-baru ini disebut nyonya Malfoy itu segera bangkit dari peraduannya, mengambil tongkatnya dari bawah bantalnya, dan meraih mantel rumah satin miliknya yang bertengger lemas di punggung kursi di depan meja riasnya lalu memakainya di atas gaun tidur sutra berwarna lembayung di tubuhnya. Badai di tengah malam ini membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Astoria—itu namanya—tak lupa membawa selimut tebal dari ranjang _king size_ yang di hiasi lambang keluarga Malfoy yang diukir indah di kepala ranjang itu. instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan memerlukannya nanti.

Ia keluar kamarnya yang terletak di wilayah tengah _mansion_ dan berbelok menuju sayap kiri. ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya di sinari cahaya samar dari petir dan kilat yang malam ini sangat giat bersahut-sahutan.

"_Lumos."_ Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya

"Trixy!" panggilnya ke sebelah kanannya, TAR! dan munculah sesosok peri rumah kecil yang memakai kain putih dengan lambang keluarga malfoy yang tertera di tengah kain itu sebagai blus. Hidungnya yang panjang seperti patah di tengahnya dan membuatnya terlihat menggantung. Kulitnya keriput dengan telinga lebar seperti telinga kelelawar.

"Anda memanggil Trixy-nya, nyonya?" tanya Trixy dengan suara yang menyerupai derit pintu usang, ia menunduk dalam.

"Maaf membuat mu terbangun tengah malam. Tapi, tolong buatkan dua cangkir teh hangat lalu bawa ke ruang baca. Ah, tambahkan sedikit brendi kedalam tehnya. Aku menunggu di ruang baca. Terima kasih." Kata Astoria dengan nada campuran antara bersalah dan prihatin.

"Tak apa nyonya. Trixy senang membantu nyonya-nya kapan pun sang nyonya membutuhkan. Saya akan membuatnya." TAR! Trixy membungkuk rendah lalu langsung ber-_disapparate._ Tinggallah Astoria sendiri kembali menyusuri lorong menuju Ruang baca, tempat favorit suaminya mendekam setelah ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menemukan bahwa pintu ruangan itu terbuka setengah. Samar-samar ia mendengar tarikan napas suaminya yang cepat seperti deru kereta api. Suara itu berasal dari sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Namun sofa itu membelakangi Astoria dan menghadap jendela kaca lebar yang menampilkan kilat-kilat dan hujan yang turun dengan amat deras. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Draco?" Astoria melangkah menuju sofa terpat rintihan pelan berasal. Dan benar, Draco malfoy sedang meringkuk di atas sofa empuk itu. Astoria langsung berlutut sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan kepala Draco.

Tanpa ragu, Astoria meraih tangan kanan Draco lalu menggengamnya dan membelai lembut kepala berambut pirang platinanya. Meskipun matanya tertutup sangat rapat, tapi badan Draco bergetar hebat. Pelan namun pasti badan Draco mulai tidak gemetar lagi. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya. Ia langsung terduduk di hadapan Astoria yang menunjukkan wajah penuh perhatian.

"Astoria?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi! _Dia akan kemari!_ Aku tak mau _dia_ membunuhmu atau menyiksamu…. KUMOHON! PERGI DARI SINI!" Draco berbicara dengan cepat dan tak beraturan.

**JDAR! **Petir yang amat keras menyambar tepat diluar jendela kaca di depan mereka. Draco langsung memekik dan menutup telinganya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke atas.

Astoria menghela napas panjang. Dengan sabar, ia menyelimuti Draco yang kembali gemetar. Pria yang tangguh di siang hari itu masih punya trauma akibat pernah mengikuti rezim _dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut. _Malamnya ia pasti akan langsung mendapat mimpi buruk tentang mantan tuannya. Siapa yang bisa hidup nyaman setelah perang penyihir hebat itu terjadi? Walaupun perang itu sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu, tapi bagi siapapun yang berhasil lari dari cengkraman lingkaran hitam, menjalani hidup tenang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Astoria mendudukan diri di samping kanan Draco. Ia lalu menarik kedua tangan Draco dalam genggamannya. Napas Draco mulai teratur dan menurunkan kakinya. Airmata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih bak pualam. Ia merunduk dan masih terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap disampingmu dalan susah atau pun bahagia." Kata Astoria tegas sambil memandang lurus kearah Draco malfoy yang masih bergetar hebat. "Draco," belum selesai ia berkata, sang suami sudah merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya. Astoria memindahkan tangannya ke punggung suaminya lalu mengelus pelan punggung itu.

"Kau tak akan bertahan seperti wanita-wanita yang lainnya. Kau akan meninggalkanku…. Pergi…." Racau Draco.

"Tapi sekarang aku disini kan? Aku tak seperti orang-orang lain, Drake. Aku tetap disini."

Hening, yang tersisa hanya isakan pelan Draco yang semakin memelan dan hilang. Hujan yang tadinya amat lebatpun kini hanya rintik-rintik yang mengetuk jendela pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan itulah yang membuatku tetap bertahan. Dan aku merasa bahagia dengan berdiri di sampingmu." Kata Astoria lalu hening beberapa saat.

Ia sudah menyukai Draco sejak pesta pertemuan keluarga-keluarga berdarah murni yang diadakan keluarga Malfoy bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Astoria masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ia merasa bosan dan berpamitan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Malfoy manor. Orangtuanya tak begitu setuju, namun karena ia bersikeras, maka mereka meluluhkannya juga.

Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman samping Manor. Kemudian ia menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang sedang bermain dengan menggunakan pedang kayu di halaman samping, itu Draco yang masih berusia 8 tahun. Bocah itu sepertinya membuat sandiwara antara dirinya dan patung-patung taman dimana ia sepertinya berperan sebagai raja atau semacam pemimpin. Dengan congkak, ia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya dan memberikan perintah-perintah. Dengan sikap superioritas yang cukup besar untuk anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun, Draco terlihat seperti ksatria di mata Astoria.

Sejak hari itu, ia memuja-muja tuan muda Malfoy itu. Namun Astoria tak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu Draco. Astoria sangat girang begitu ia mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan dari Hogwarts bahwa ia akan bersekolah disana, yang berarti akan ada ribuan kesempatan bertemu Draco Malfoy. Ia bahkan bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy sesaat sebelum ia menaiki Hogwarts Express di peron 9 ¾. Peristiwa itu membuat perasaannya meledak senang.

Namun, walau bertahun-tahun berada dekat dengan tuan muda malfoy, ia tetap tak bisa menggapai pujaan hatinya itu. Astoria selalu duduk di bangku terdepan tribun lapangan Quidditch saat Draco bertanding. Ia orang pertama yang menangis—dalam diam, tentu—saat mendengar Draco terluka akibat kejadian Hippogriff saat Draco di kelas tiga atau saat Draco terlibat adu mantra dengan Harry Potter di kelas enam. Ia orang yang hancur saat melihat bayangan Draco yang selalu ditempeli oleh Pansy Parkinson, dan yang makin membuatnya sakit hati adalah tak adanya penolakan dari Draco atas setiap perilaku posesif Pansy saat itu. Hatinya luluh lantak setiap kali melihat Pansy yang menggelayuti lengan Draco , suap-menyuap makanan, atau berbagi ciuman di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Terima kasih, tapi tetap saja….." Draco berkata dengan tenang untuk kali pertama. "Tak ada orang yang waras yang tetap mau menikah denganku setelah semua tahu bahwa aku Pelahap Maut."

"_Mantan_ Pelahap Maut." Ujar Astoria dengan nada tekan khusus. "Aku percaya setiap orang bisa berubah. Aku percaya kau dapat berubah, tapi…. Aku hanya ingin kau yang kembali seperti dulu. Pangeran muda malfoy yang mengagumkan." Kata-kata Astoria telah mengukir senyum tipis di Wajah Draco.

"Lagipula, Ya. Aku memang tidak waras. Aku sudah hampir gila dengan mencintaimu. Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku menderita karenamu dan _ wanita itu _di Hogwarts. Kau tak tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang selama 16 tahun dan orang itu tak mengacuhkanmu merupakan hal yang bisa menghancurkan kewarasan seseorang." Kata Astoria lalu menunduk.

Draco langsung terhenyak, mata abu-abu pucatnya seketika melebar. Ia merasakan kesakitan luka hati Astoria selama ini. Awalnya ia menganggap perjodohan dengan keluarga Greengrass hanyalah taktik orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan darah murni, dan Draco menganggap itu sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan ia sempat membenci Astoria dan mengatainya wanita murahan karena mau-mau saja di jodohkan dengan imbalan setumpuk emas. Namun Astoria tetap sabar dan menyajikan senyum paling tulusnya untuk Draco, dan pelan-pelan memudarkan prasangka draco dan membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mau menikah dengan Draco karena mencintainnya, ya cinta, perasaan yang awalnya Draco anggap remeh.

Reflek ia menarik Astoria dalam pelukannya dan merasakan Astoria menangis pelan. Ia membiarkan rasa sakit mereka, yang nyata dan mengakar dalam hati mereka, melebur jadi satu dan memudar secara sangat perlahan.

Hati Draco semakin teriris karena kebodohannya selama ini. Ia selalu mencari seseorang yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang bisa menggantikan kasih sayang ibunya. Ia bahkan mencari sosok itu dalam Pansy, walau yang ia temukan hanya cewek yang bisa di setarakan dengan tanaman Jerat Setan. Bahkan ketika ia bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, ia yang tak sadar bahwa ada Astoria yang mencintainya, yang mungkin akan meringankan perasaannya jika ia menyadari itu lebih awal.

"Maafkan aku, Astoria. Maafkan aku." Kata Draco di telinga Astoria

Astoria melepaskan pelukan Draco dan memandang iris Abu-abu pucatnya. Mata keemasan Astoria digenangi air mata namun wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Draco meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan Astoria menggenggam tangan itu.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Astoria menggeleng, "Semua penderitaanku selama ini setimpal. Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu." Matanya mengerjap dan setetes airmata jatuh melintasi pipinya yang halus. Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Astoria.

Kemudian Draco memberikan kecupan di dahi Astoria. Kecupan yang manis, getir sekaligus mengharukan. Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan yang meluap karena tak bersambut sekian lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Astoria." Ujar Draco jelas dan tegas, namun selembut alunan music surga bagi Astoria. Keduanya tersenyum. Senyum yang meluluhkan semua batas diantara mereka seiring dengan rintik hujan yang masih mengetuk pelan jendela kaca ruangan itu.

/

Tiba-tiba, **TAR! ** Terdengar bunyi lecutan keras di samping kanan Astoria. Trixy muncul dengan membawa nampan perak berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. Trixy menyeimbangkan nampan itu sembari ia menunduk dalam. "Ini teh yang nyonya inginkan. Dimana boleh Trixy menaruhnya, Nyonya?" cicit Trixy

"Kau bisa meletakkannya disana." Kata Astoria sambil menunjuk meja kecil berkaki tiga di samping sofa.

"Ada lagi yang nyonya inginkan?" tanya Trixy setelah meletakkan nampan.

Astoria menggelang, "Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, Terima kasih."

"Baik, Nyonya." kata Trixy sambil membungkuk dalam lalu ber-_dissapparate_.

Astoria meraih kedua cangkir teh dengan tangannya dan mengangsurkan salah satunya ke Draco. Draco menerimanya dam menyesap pelan teh itu, sedangkan Astoria menunggu hingga campuran Brendi dalam teh itu memberi efek pada tubuh Draco agar lebih rileks.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Astoria

"Hm"

Astoria tersenyum lalu membetulkan posisi selimut di tubuh Draco yang sedikit melorot. Draco mengernyit melihat itu lalu membentangkan selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Drac—," wajah Astoria memerah. Telunjuk Draco membungkam bibir Astoria

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu kau juga kedinginan, hem?" potong Draco lalu merengkuh Astoria dalam pelukannya dengan tangan kananya dan mengeratkan selimut itu. Tersungging senyum jahil khas seorang Malfoy di wajahnya, bukan menyebalkan, tapi terlihat menyenangkan bagi Astoria.

Saling bersandar dan merasa hangat, Draco dan Astoria membiarkan luapan perasaan mereka tersampaikan, walau tanpa kata-kata dan hanya melayang di udara yang mereka hirup bersama. Tiba-tiba Astoria teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, Kau tahu," ucap Astoria tiba-tiba membuat Draco berpaling dari angan-angan menyenangkannya dan memandang wajah Astoria yang kembali disinari kegembiraan. "Sebenarnya bukan aku yang dijodohkan dengan mu. Daphne lah yang sebenarnya disiapkan menjadi istrimu, tapi dia kabur di hari perjodohan dengan Nott—pacarnya—sepuluh menit sebelum kau datang dengan keluargamu. Ia memohon padaku agar menggantikannya malam itu, ia juga tahu aku sangat menyukaimu."

Mata Draco membelalak, terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui ini. Astoria tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi suaminya itu. Draco sudah menikahi Astoria hampir selama setahun, tapi ia merasa belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Wanita ini tak hanya seperti matahari bagi hidupnya yang suram tanpa cahaya, matahari yang hangat dan candu yang menenangkannya di kala dipeluk bayangan kelam. Tapi juga seperti kembang api kebyar yang penuh dengan ledakan-ledakan kejutan yang membuat hidupnya meriah.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku lebih suka jika kau yang menjadi istriku ketimbang Daphne yang tomboy itu. Walau…., kuakui dia lebih manis." Ujar Draco , dan membuat Astoria diliputi rasa cemburu. Impas, pikir Draco. Namun Astoria menjauh darinya. Draco buru-buru menariknya kembali.

"Hei-hei. Aku hanya bercanda. Ayolah, Astoria. Kau itu seribu kali lebih manis daripadanya. Dan denganmu lah aku menyerahkan sumpah sehidup sematiku kan?" kata Draco

Astoria masih bungkam walau sudah kembali berpelukan dengan Draco. Dalam hati ia mengukur sejauh apa Draco bisa berbuat saat Astoria mengambek seperti ini. Draco sampai harus memasang wajahnya yang paling memelas, dan tawa Astoria kembali pecah, tak menyangka suaminya yang biasanya datar dan berwajah bak seorang raja paling berkuasa itu bisa memiliki ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Sekali lagi, Draco merasa istrinya adalah wanita yang tak tertandingi olehnya. Dia hanya ikut nyengir tanda kalah beradu jahil lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Astoria.

Draco yang sudah rileks tak dapat menyembunyikan kuap dari Astoria. Astoria hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Ingin kembali ke kamar?" tawar Astoria

Draco menggeleng dan malah menidurkan kepalanya ke paha Astoria. "Berikan aku sebuah cerita hingga aku tertidur."

Astoria sedikit kaget dengan permintaan tiba-tiba itu lalu terdiam.

"Ada satu cerita yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Ini kisah tentang seorang gadis yang merubah pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi sesosok gargoyle buruk rupa. Gadis itu bernama…" cerita Astoria tersendat. "Isabela, ia hanya gadis biasa yang cantik, cerdas, baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong—"

"Sepertinya kau menceritakan Isabela seperti dirimu sendiri." Potong Draco dengan sinis

Astoria tak peduli walau komentar Draco itu membuatnya terganggu, "Suatu hari, ayah Isabela yang seorang ahli ramuan mencari bahan-bahan obat dan tersesat di hutan dan singgah di kastil megah namun tak terusrus. Di dalamnya ia tinggal dan di rawat oleh barang-barang yang telah disihir agar melayaninya. Saat ia akan kembali, ia mendapatkan surat dari pemilik kastil itu agar ia mengirimkan anak perempuannya sebagai ganti pelayanan yang selama ini diberikan kepadanya, jika tidak ia diancam kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Walaupun ia sangat kaget, karena ia hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan dan harus memberikan putrinya karena sang pemilik kastil itu menjanjikan kebahagiaan anak perempuannya. Ia akhirnya pulang dan memberikan kabar itu kepada keluarganya."

"Aku tak paham bagaimana bisa seseorang ayah bisa memberikan anak perempuannya agar dikirimkan kepada orang yang jelas-jelas mengancamnya. Apalagi, mana ada penyihir yang begitu bodoh hingga tidak curiga dengan—" komentar sakratis Draco tak dapat ia lanjutkan karena Astoria membungkam mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi kau potong ceritaku, kau tak akan mendengar lanjutannya." Ujar Astoria berpura-pura galak, "Namun karena Isabela menyayangi keluarganya, ia rela pergi ke kastil itu. ia berjalan jauh ke hutan dan akhirnya menemukan kastil itu. ia bertemu dengan gargoyle menakutkan, sombong, egois, kasar—"

"Ah, sekarang kau menggambarkanku sejelek itu? hemp!" celoteh Draco yang mendadak berhenti karena Astoria menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Isabela yang awalnya sangat membenci gargoyle jelek pemarah itu perlahan mengenali sesosok baik hati nan penyayang dibalik keangkuhan gargoyle itu. hari demi hari, isabela terus menemani gargoyle itu hidup di kastilnya." Telunjuk Astoria sudah tidak berada di bibirDraco, melainkan tangannya yang kini membelai rambut Si Blonde itu. "Berdua mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam. Perlahan, perasaan tumbuh diantara mereka seperti kuncup bunga yang perlahan mekar. Tak ada lagi gargoyle sombong yang tak mengenal belas kasih, dan tak ada kebencian Isabela pada gargoyle itu, lenyap tak bersisa. Namun, suatu hari… gargoyle itu sakit keras. Disisi lain, Isabela mendengar ayahnya juga sedang sakit. Dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, Isabela akhirnya…"

Astoria menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena ia merasakan nafas lembut, hangat, dan teratur di lututnya. Draco terlelap. Perlahan sekali, Astoria memindahkan tubuhnya dan memanggil bantal yang terjatuh ke lantai lalu meletakkannya di bawah kepala Draco.

"Bilang saja kau ngantuk berat, dasar musang albino!" ujar Astoria dalam hati. Perlahan ia kembali mengelus rambut Draco. Sejenak ia terdiam. Akhirnya ia kembali ke posisi awalnya, disamping Draco. Ia memindahkan posisi Draco dengan sihir hingga kini si kepala pirang itu sudah bersandar pada kepala Astoria yang bersandar di bahunya. Selimut hangat membungkus mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya, ia memilih si Gargoyle, yang rupanya hanya membuat rekaan tentang penyakitnya dan ayah Isabela. Gargoyle akhirnya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya, dan cinta itulah yang dapat merubahnya kembali menjadi sang pangeran…. Meskipun aku tak setuju dengan akhir bahagia selamanya, tapi untuk akhir cerita ini, " Astoria sedikit mendongak "Aku lebih suka jika hubungan kita ini menjadi akhirnya, namun, aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih indah daripada hidup bahagia selama-lamanya." Astoria menyamankan diri di sandarannya, Draco bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, yang berarti ia nyaman.

Garis hijau Cakrawala yang mengintip di ujung horizon, menemani pasangan suami istri itu terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Tak ada lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang akan mendatangi Draco, karena kini ia sudah punya malaikat pembawa mimpi indah baginya. Tak ada lagi saat-saat dimana Astoria harus merasa sendiri di dunia ini, sebab ia sekarang akan selalu berjalan beriringan dengan Draco di jalan panjang kehidupan mereka bersama, suka maupun duka, sulit ataupun mudah, hidup hingga bahkan mati. Karena mereka memang hanya diciptakan satu sama lainnya utnuk menyatu dalam ikatan abadi ini, selama-lamanya...…

**The End**

* * *

><p>HUYEEEEEE! Akhirnya publish juga... _<br>setelah sekian lama tidak menyentuh naskah ini, ternyata bisa dipublish juga...

Author persembahakan ini buat para readers-yang cukup sabar untuk menanti story author yang judulnya " James Potter, Quidditch, dan Cokelat Panas", semoga ini bisa sedikit meredakan rasa bosan kalian yang sepertinya sudah sebesar gunung semeru...

Diharapkan sekali review2nya... 1-2 kata aja udah serasa angin surga bagi saya...

oke, sampai jumpa di story-story selanjutnya! dadah~!

**Ellena Weasley**

**NB : Jangan lupa review...! hehehehe :D**


End file.
